


Spaghetti

by paperpigeon



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperpigeon/pseuds/paperpigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline frets over having the perfect dinner date with Bonnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> Commission fic for my pal Stevie! Hope u like it!!

She was going to be here any minute.

Marceline flitted around her kitchen while precariously balancing a few plates, a bread basket, a few candles, and a small vase of flowers. She threw them in the air and placed them on the table in the center of the room with incredible speed. She grabbed a pot from the stove and began plating food onto the plates with a swift finesse that could rival the most competitive cooking programs on TV.

“Perfect,” Marceline said as she inspected her work. Everything _had_ to be perfect. She and Bonnibel had only been dating for a few weeks and they hadn’t had a real romantic date yet. Even if Marceline was content with just sharing a box of pizza with her girlfriend on the couch in their pajamas, she felt it was important to make a good impression early on in their relationship. She wanted Bonnibel to know that she was serious about her. About _them_.

 _A perfect night for the perfect girl,_ Marceline thought to herself.

She heard the flutter of giant wings outside her house and knew that The Morrow must be on her back porch. A faint _beep beep_ resounded outside and Marceline heard keys jingling before light footsteps made their way toward the front door.

Marceline scrambled for the nearest mirror before remembering that she can’t see her own reflection.

“Crap,” she fiddled with her hair and sniffed her pits, hoping she was presentable enough.

_A little sweaty, but okay._

“Alright, Marceline, you got this. It’s just dinner. Don’t make this weird,” she told herself and ended her pep talk with a quick slap to the face. The doorbell rang and she zoomed to the front door as if she were on the world’s fastest conveyor belt.

“Hey Bonnie,” she said, leaning against the doorframe nonchalantly.

“Hello Marceline,” Bonnibel said sweetly.

“You’re looking cute as ever tonight,” Marceline said, scanning her eyes up and down. Bonnibel gave a wry smile.

“Thanks. You’ve got some red sauce on your shirt.”

“Agh, breadsticks!” Marceline turned and began scanning her shirt for the sauce. Bonnibel laughed and stepped inside.

“You made breadsticks, too?” she teased.

“No!- well _yeah_. But I meant breadsticks as in ‘Crud!’ or ‘Globbit!” Marceline hastily rubbed at the spot on her shirt.

“Vulgar as ever, aren’t you, Marceline?” Bonnibel laid her coat over a nearby armchair. Marceline sucked the red from the spot on her shirt with a loud slurp.

“Yeah yeah. Flibbin’ flip,” Marceline wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gave Bonnibel a quick peck on the cheek. “Let’s eat,” she said. She straightened out her clothes and led Bonnibel by the hand into the kitchen.

“Wow… it looks nice in here.”

The kitchen was dim, mostly illuminated by fairy lights strung up on the walls and candles sat in the center of a small table next to vase of pink roses. The warm lights of the room shone in dutifully polished silverware framing two picturesque saucers: one of spaghetti and another of just red sauce. The faint sound of a bass strumming could be heard from an old boombox in the corner of the room.

“Thanks. Schwabl helped out a bit...”

Marceline pulled out a chair for her. Bonnibel hesitated.

“I could’ve pulled out my own chair, Marcy,” she mumbled but sat down anyway.

“Uuuh yeah? I know that,” Marceline pushed her chair in. “I’m just… trying to be romantic here. Can you dig it?”

“Mhm, I guess so. But right now what I _really_ want to do is dig into this spaghetti,” Bonnibel grinned raised her dinner fork eagerly. Marceline kept her hands on the back of her chair and brought her face next to Bonnibel’s.

“I made sure it’s just the way you like it,” she whispered.

“The way _I_ like it, huh?”

“Yeah you know... A bit of pricey oregano. An extra pinch of sugar in the sauce. A little extra _love_ to satisfy you.”

“Oh my glob how are you real,” Bonnibel giggled from behind her hand. “I’m glad you remembered how I like it, though.” She took a bite and sighed happily.

“So be honest. It’s amazing, right?” Marceline asked.

“Yesssss.”

Marceline fist pumped to herself and floated to the other side of the table to take her seat.

“Breadstick?” she offered, holding out a covered basket.

“Don’t mind if I flibbin’ do,” Bonnibel accepted the breadsticks and picked one to munch on.

“Hey now, there’s no need to be vulgar here,” Marceline chuckled. She raised a spoonful of sauce to her lips and sipped the red lightly. “It’s nice seeing you let loose every once in a while. Not so prim and prompered like usual.”

“I think you mean ‘proper’ or ‘pampered.’”

“I know what I’s speakin’.”

“And we’ve been over this, Marceline. You have to remember that I have a reputation to uphold-”

“-because you’re a princess, you got responsibilities, yadda yadda. I’ve heard it a billion times.”

“ _Because_ I have a whole kingdom of people who depend on me,” Bonnibel corrected. “You hear but you never listen… as always,” she said quietly under her breath. She twirled her spaghetti with a bit more force than necessary.

“Hey, you know what, _Bonnibel_ -” Marceline stopped and rubbed her fingers over her temple. “Okay let’s not… do this... I don’t want to do this. I want this to be a good night, okay?”

Bonnibel looked up and watched the candlelight cast weary shadows over her girlfriend’s face. She sighed and looked away.

“Me too… I’m sorry.” Bonnibel placed a gentle hand on Marceline’s arm. Marceline placed a hand atop of hers as well.

“Yeah... So uh, how was your day?” Marceline asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Exasperating.”

“Anyone giving you a hard time?” She rubbed her thumb over the back of Bonnibel’s hand. She was glad they had managed to change the subject.

“No, not today. But I was on the verge of a breakthrough in the lab before Peps barged in and spilled one of my more _experimental_ solutions. Now voilá! I have three new candy subjects with giant eyeballs and no cure for Soda Pox.”

“That’s a bummer,” Marceline said taking another sip of her sauce. “Whatcha gonna do with em? Take em’ to the preschool?”

“One of my scientist colleagues has agreed to take them in. I trust him! But I’m concerned that the girls will be too much for him to handle.”

“How so?”

“They’re still so young, but they’ve somehow acquired an aptitude for crime-fighting.”

“Woah, really?”

“Yes. The first thing they did was beat up an elderly gumdrop woman that littered outside the main tower.” Marceline pursed her lips to keep herself from laughing.

“And then what?” she asked out of the side of her mouth.

“They turned her in to the police and went chasing after a gingerbread person that stole someone’s purse. They never did pick up that trash, now that I think about it… And they caught the thief but the purse managed to get completely destroyed.”

“Hmm, so they need a little experience is all.”

“Exactly, which is why I’m hoping that my friend will guide them. He’s surprisingly well-versed in vigilante work.”

“Sounds like you’ve got some good people, Bonnie B.”

“That I do,” she squeezed Marceline’s hand.

Marceline blushed and sat back, looking up at the ceiling. Her lips were upturned in the barest hint of a smile.

“Hey… remember when we used to do stuff like that? Fight crime and all that jazz together?” she reminisced.

“We still do, doofus.”

“I meant like, _before_... Like that time we stopped that train robber?”

“I remember stopping the train, yes. _You_ were the one who stopped the robber.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you, though. If you weren’t there at the controls our cabooses would’ve crashed into the canyon.”

Bonnibel smiled fondly.

“What were we even doing on that train? It’s been so long that I can’t remember.”

“Aww, really, P-Brains? We were on our way to that one grove to get your fancy canyon plants or whatever.”

“Oh that’s right! The sliverworts! They only grew in a cave on the far side of the canyon.”

“Right. And the train was the only way to get into the area before propelling down.”

“You know…” Bonnibel said as she gave Marceline a knowing look, “I can see why _I_ wanted to travel so far away for plant research, but how come _you_ were so interested in sliverwort reconnaissance?”

“We~ll,” Marceline drawled. “You _did_ say you needed help fighting the giant snake that lived in the cave, and I uh, had nothing better to do… so I came with.”

“Is that it?” she prodded. Marceline fidgeted.

“…Okay. It was an excuse to spend some time with you; are you happy?”

“Yes,” Bonnibel said smugly.

“’Kay so… there. You know how I get when you’re not around,” Marceline blushed. “Back then you were so busy I needed all the time with you I could get…And it was a good thing I came along too! What with the robber and all…yeah.” Marceline didn’t know how to come back from such an embarrassing confession. Embarrassing for her, at least. Bonnibel looked absolutely glowing.

“Thank you, Marcy… I really don’t know what I’d do without you,” she said with every bit of sincerity.

“Yeah, sure… I just really like spending time with you.”

 _You’re being embarrassing again_ Marceline thought to herself. If she could bring herself to tear her eyes away from the suddenly _very_ interesting tablecloth, she would have caught Bonnibel gazing at her with an expression that would’ve made angels sigh.

”I do, too,” Bonnibel put a hand over her face in an effort to hide her blush. Then she cleared her throat decisively. “So what happened next? My memory’s still a little fuzzy.”

“Well that’s ‘cause you ran to the front of the train when you realized that the conductor was knocked out. The robber was planning to steal all the passengers’ shoes before bolting. Now why shoes? Well…”

Bonnibel rested her chin in her hand while she watched Marceline tell her story. She wasn’t paying much attention to what she was saying, opting to focus on the range of emotions dancing across her girlfriend’s face. The way she emphasized her points with grand sweeps of the hand. The way her eyes glinted with mirth and mischief as she recounted their adventures. The way her long dark hair swished about enchantingly with every movement. The way her fangs caught the light as she grinned and she leveled Bonnibel a smoldering gaze.

“And then…” Marceline drifted off.

“And then…?” Bonnibel prodded.

“Aw come on, Bonnie… You really don’t remember?” She leaned forward on the table.

“Tell me.”

Marceline came in close and Bonnibel felt her cheek subtly brush against her own.

“We totally made out in the back of that train car,” she said next to Bonnibel’s ear.

Bonnibel felt her face heat up but kept a placid expression.

“Oh,” she replied. “Now that I think about it, I think I _do_ remember a bit of that.”

“Just a bit?” Marceline teased, biting her lip slightly.

“Mmhm…” Bonnibel agreed. She cupped Marceline’s cheek and placed a languid kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. Before Marceline could deepen the kiss, Bonnibel pulled away and looked at her through lidded eyes.

“Just a bit,” she repeated with a cheeky smile. Marceline hung her head.

“You’ve gotta be the world’s most ruthless princess, Bonnie.”

“Well, someone’s a little _saucy_ tonight.” Bonnibel jested.

“Okay Bonnibel I had a really great time tonight sorry you couldn’t stay for longer-” she jokingly moved up out of her seat and sat back down.

“Ha ha,” Bonnibel said. “Like I’m gonna leave without any dessert,” She winked.

“What? You mean my world-famous spaghetti wasn’t enough for you, Your Highness?”

“It was delicious, Marceline! My compliments to the chef.” Marceline grinned.

“Well…” she said twirling her spoon,  “I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear it.”

“He?” Bonnibel asked in confusion.

Bonnibel turned her attention to the unmistakable sound of claws clicking against the tile floor. She looked down and saw Schwabl trotting in wearing a tiny chef’s hat and holding two small pamphlets in his mouth.

Marceline reached down and Schwabl dropped a pamphlet into her hand. Then he padded over to Bonnibel and she wordlessly accepted the other one. After Bonnibel gave him a pat on the head, he bowed and made his way out of the kitchen.

“What’s this?” she asked, wiping a bit of drool off of the paper. Bonnibel opened the pamphlet and saw the words ‘DESSERT MENU’ written at the top of the page beneath the title _‘Chez Poodle’_ in fancy script. Various dessert items were listed, including but not limited to: name brand ice cream sandwiches, dollar store packaged brownies, and other sweets from around Marceline’s kitchen. In the corner was a paw print and a cute drawing rendition of chef Schwabl winking and sticking out his tongue.

“Marcy… I didn’t realize we were eating at such a high class establishment. I’m impressed.”

“I knew you would be.”

“So you’re telling me that _Schwabl_ was the one who made all this food?”

“Well it was a team effort. He didn’t do _all_ of the cooking but… we made it together. It’s hard knowing how good your stuff is on your own, you know? I just needed someone to help me with spices and tasting and that kind of stuff. Oh, but the breadsticks were all Schwabl, though. I don’t know how he does it…” she said in awe. “And uh, don’t worry; he washed his paws.”

“Marceline, that’s…” Bonnibel trailed off, putting her hands over her face. Marceline began to sweat.

 _Oh no she must think it’s lame,_ Marceline worried. _I got a_ dog _to help me make a simple dinner of course it’s lame… Or maybe she’s mad that I didn’t do everything myself?? Well_ sor~ry _that I can’t be a five star chef, princess but I’m trying my best-_

“That’s the cutest thing ever!!” Bonnibel finished. Marceline’s train of thought came to a screeching stop. Bonnibel began cooing at Schwabl while he eagerly let her scratch him behind the ears. Marceline watched in stunned silence and wanted to kick herself.

“Are you okay, Marceline?” She stopped petting Schwabl and the zombie dog took that as his cue to leave the room.

“Oh uh, yeah!” Marceline chuckled nervously. She swiftly buried her face in the dessert menu. “So what’re you having?”

Bonnibel side-eyed Marceline for a moment before finally looking over her menu. “Hmmm… The orange creamsicle sounds good.” Marceline plucked the menu from her fingers and backed away from the table.

“Excellent choice, my darling” she said with an exaggerated bow. Bonnibel snorted. Marceline walked over to the fridge and pulled out two wrapped popsicles: one red and one orange. She gave the orange one to Bonnibel and tore the wrapper off of her own. They ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the soothing strumming from the bass playing over the boombox.

“Did you write that yourself?” Bonnibel asked.

“Yeah,” Marceline replied. “Just me, though… Schwabl can’t hold the bass right.” Bonnibel giggled.

“It’s nice,” she rested her head on her hand. “This whole dinner’s been really nice, Marcy. I appreciate it.”

“Really?” Marceline said hopefully. “I mean-of course! It’s uh, it’s just whatever… no biggie.”

“Marcy… why are you nervous?”

“Wha- _me_ , nervous? No way,” Marceline scoffed. “I just… have brain freeze! That’s it. Eeooooghhh the cold. It hurts…aah,” Marceline clutched her head and scrunched up her face, occasionally peeking over at Bonnibel to see if she was being convincing.

“Cut it out, Marceline. Do you really think I’d fall for that? Are you making fun of me?” Bonnibel pressed.

“No! I’m just-” Marceline sighed and dropped her hands to her lap. “I’m nervous because everything about this whole thing is!! Nerve-wracking…” Bonnibel’s demeanor quickly shifted from irritation to concern.

“’This whole thing’… you mean us?”

“No! …Kinda? Not _us_ us just… The fact that we’re together again and it’s great and scary and I just don’t wanna fudge it up… I want to do everything just right for you so you have a good reason to stay.”

“Marcy I’m not… what we have is good but…” She moved out of her chair and placed a hand on Marceline’s shoulder. “Can we talk about this in the living room? It’s kinda hard to talk properly with this kind of atmosphere.”

“I get you,” Marceline got up and they trudged to the living room. It was a lot brighter in there, making their eyes blink from the sudden shift in the light, and the sound of their ‘romantic atmosphere’ was muffled considerably from behind the kitchen door. They sat down on the sofa and Bonnibel took Marceline’s hands in her own. Bonnibel took a few deep breaths while trying to figure out the right words to say.

“You know to be honest… fancy dinners aren’t really my thing either,” Bonnibel admitted.

“But you’re a princess. Aren’t you like, used to fancy stuff?”

“I’m a scientist! _And_ a princess. And I’ve said it before: I don’t like relaxing. I’m a busybody; I’d rather do something _fun_ with you than do something stuffy ‘cause I feel like I have to. I get enough of that by running the kingdom.”

Marceline didn’t know what to say.

“Not that tonight was stuffy!” Bonnibel said hastily. “No! It’s good to relax every once in a while! I mean, I took that big honkin’ break from being a princess after all... But what I’m trying to say is: I’ll go on as many dates like this as you want because I know it means a lot to you. Whether it’s here, at the Ice Ki- _Simon’s_ palace, anywhere. As long as it’s with you I’m having fun.”

“Same here… I wanted to make it stuffy ‘cause I thought _you_ would like it… I just. I wanted to prove to you that I’m not the same person that I was before. If we’re picking up where we left off, then I gotta make sure that you know that the way I _feel_ about you is the same but… I want to be better for you, Bonnie.”

“You’re already perfect. And it still means so much to me to know that you’d actually _go_ to all this trouble for me. I mean it,” she gripped her hands a bit more firmly. “But you don’t _have_ to... I’m not the same, either. And I’m not going _anywhere_ , Marceline.”

Marceline flung herself at Bonnibel and gripped her in a tight hug. Bonnibel hugged her back with the same strength, running a hand slowly up and down Marceline’s back. She could feel Marceline taking small, hiccupping breaths. Bonnibel held her until her breathing steadied. And she held her long afterward.

When they decided that the silence had gone on long enough, they pulled away enough see each other’s faces, but neither of them wanted to let go completely. Bonnibel gently wiped the tears from Marceline’s face, and Marceline brushed away the tears that threatened to fall from the corners of Bonnibel’s eyes. She wiped her hand on Bonnibel’s shirt, and Bonnibel snickered. Marceline began to laugh too, and placed a quick peck to Bonnibel’s cheek. Bonnibel responded by peppering kisses across Marceline’s face: from her nose, to her cheeks, to her chin, to her forehead, to a firm kiss planted on her mouth.

They smiled warmly at eachother and Bonnibel rested their foreheads together.

Marceline quickly scanned the room to make sure that Schwabl wasn’t around. Bonnibel crept her fingers up Marceline’s arms and settled them on her shoulders.

“So the train car…” Bonnibel began. “How did that go again? My head’s a little hazy,” she said softly.

Marceline tilted her chin up and lightly stroked her cheek.

“Then allow me to refresh your memory.”

Marceline pulled Bonnibel in and pressed their lips delicately together. Bonnibel sighed happily through her nose and wrapped her arms around Marceline’s neck. She moved her mouth languidly against her girlfriend’s, relishing every push and pull of their lips. Marceline rested her hands on Bonnibel’s hips and their lips pulled apart with a wet smack.

“You’ve always known how to make me so happy, Marceline.”

“I’ve never forgotten anything, Bonnie.”

Their lips met again, hungrier, more desperate.

Marceline could taste the lingering orange inside her mouth mixed with the sweet candy taste that was distinctly Bonnibel.

It was a taste she would never get tired of.

Marceline pulled Bonnibel’s bottom lip in between hers and sucked lightly. When she pulled away, she watched the color from her girlfriend’s lips change slowly from white back to pink.

“Oh _flib_ ,” Bonnibel breathed.

“You better watch your language there, Bonnie B,” Marceline said hoarsely. She moved to nip and suck lightly at Bonnibel’s neck. Bonnibel let her head fall back and threaded her fingers through Marceline’s hair. Since they just ate, it wasn’t much of a struggle for Marceline to restrain herself from draining the red completely from her girlfriend’s tantalizing skin. Even so, she couldn’t keep from losing herself in the sweet sounds Bonnibel was making. Bonnibel sucked in a sharp breath every time Marceline lightly grazed her fangs tortuously over her neck and collarbone. She couldn’t help but let shy moans spill from her lips every time her girlfriend lathed her tongue over _just_ the right spot.

“I can’t get enough of you, Bonnie,” Marceline whispered.

“Then maybe you should take _more_ ,” Bonnibel said breathlessly and pulled her back in for a deeper kiss.

They were lost in eachother. A tangle of limbs and hands and lips grasping at each other like they would never be able to touch each other again. The only thing that could tear them away from each other was the abrupt sound of the television switching on. They floundered and jumped away from each other immediately. Bonnibel fell off the couch while Marceline hovered awkwardly in the air next to her.

“What the dip, dude!” Bonnibel yelped.

Marceline struggled for a bit but managed to get her feet firmly planted on the floor. She turned and saw Schwabl had taken their place on the couch with a paw on the remote. He was watching the beginning of a fast-paced cooking show with contestants performing martial arts to fight each other for ingredients. When Marceline gave Schwabl a questioning look, he gestured to the television and tapped a watch secured around his fuzzy wrist.

“C’mon, man. Can’t you just record it?” Marceline pleaded. Schwabl shook the chef’s hat off his head and settled further into the couch cushions.

“Hey… I like this show,” Bonnibel said sitting up from the floor. “I never get to watch it, though.” Marceline offered her a hand and helped her up. They smiled at each other and took a seat back on the couch. Bonnibel laid against Marceline’s side and Marceline stretched an arm behind her. They watched contentedly into the night, laughing and yelling at the TV and making guesses at who would win.

When the show was over, Schwabl looked over to the two lovebirds who were sleeping soundly on top of each other. He then jumped off of the couch and tip toed into Marceline’s room. He came out dragging a blanket and gracefully draped it over them. Bonnibel and Marceline shifted closer together in their sleep, dozing ever more peacefully through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If u read closely u can tell the exact moment where Everything Stays starts playing...  
> Also! Uh, I know Marcy doesn't have a TV in her room so just imagine that it was rolled out to the living room from her room... yea.  
> I haven't written for these two before but they're really cute and I hope I got their characterizations okay!! ·o· And a BIG THANK YOOOOUUUU to Stevie for commishing me!! I RLY HOPE U LIKED IT YEA <3  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
